


Ratios

by AtLeastIWasHere



Category: Supernatual
Genre: Established, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sex in the Morning, Short One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastIWasHere/pseuds/AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a complaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratios

“Sammy. Wake up,” said a petulant voice at the end of the bed.   
Sam’s eyelids fluttered and he groaned.   
“Sammy.” The voice repeated.   
Sam sighed and sat up. “What?” he asked the angel who was lying at the end of his bed.  
“I was in India, and I realised,” the archangel began. Sam groaned again and flopped back down on the pillow, covering his face with his arm. Gabriel continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “We’re not having enough sex.”  
Sam’s arm slid off his face. “Seriously?”   
Gabriel nodded. “Do you remember the last time we had sex?”  
“Tuesday.”  
“Exactly. Three days ago. Do you know the last time Dean and Cas had sex?”  
“No.” Sam replied in a tone that said that he really didn’t want to hear.   
“Two _hours_ ago.”  
Sam groaned louder.   
“And I’m an Archangel. I should be having _more_ sex than them.”  
Sam laughed hollowly. “Good luck with that.”  
There was a flutter noise as Gabriel disappeared and reappeared next to Sam on the bed. “ _Sam_.” The angel whined.   
In response, Sam lifted up his pillow and buried his face in it. Gabriel poked him in the stomach. “Sa—am.”   
Sam lowered the pillow. “You’re not turning it into a competition.”  
Gabriel gave him an innocent look. “Fine.” He paused. “But we can still have sex right?”  
 Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel grinned and pushed the pillow out of Sam’s hands, onto the floor, and began kissing Sam’s neck. Sam moaned slightly, lifting his head off the bed to eagerly meet Gabriel’s mouth. The archangel clicked his fingers, and both their clothes and the blankets disappeared from the bed. Sam laughed, and Gabriel began kissing the Anti-Possession tattoo on Sam’s torso. Sam moaned and his back arced slightly at the touch. Gabriel chuckled. Sam sat up and pushed Gabriel down onto the bed, forcibly pulling at the man’s hair as his other hand trailed down the angel’s skin. Gabriel shivered slightly. “Kinky.”  
Sam ignored him, reaching over to the bedside table to collect the lube. He dipped in his fingers and let the liquid drip down Gabriel’s torso, making the man shudder again with desire. Sam’s hands trailed lower and grasped Gabriel’s cock and began rubbing. Gabriel sat up, so that he could kiss Sam passionately as his lover bought him closer and closer to the edge.   
“Oh, Sammy,” he gasped playfully as he came. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the angel closer for a kiss. The angel shifted and laughed. “Your turn Sam.”  
Sam leant back slightly and gasped as Gabriel put his mouth on his dick. “I swear-” he began, but he didn’t – couldn’t – finish the sentence. For all Gabriel’s faults, he was _very_ talented with his tongue. Sam’s fingers tugged at the bedspread as his legs harmlessly flailed under Gabriel’s body. Sam’s back arced when he came and Gabriel spat out the cum onto the floor. Sam gave him a look, and Gabriel grinned and lay next to him, their sweaty bodies panting in unison.   
Finally Gabriel chuckled.   
“What?”  
“Well, we’re in the lead again.”  
Sam groaned, just as there was a knock at the door.   
“Rise and shine, Sammy,” Dean called from the hallway. “New day and all that crap.”  
Sam looked down at Gabriel, who grinned and disappeared. 


End file.
